User talk:RoombaQC
Welcome Hi, welcome to Questionable Content Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RoombaQC page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 22:11, 2 June 2010 Thanks for contributing! Feel free to drop in more content, you are an asset. Is it cold in here? 05:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) You're adding a lot of material! History sections don't have to be exhaustive. I like the idea of providing summaries but with plenty of links to the comics so that people who want the whole story will become traffic for Jeph's website. Is it cold in here? 05:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! I'd been wondering where you've been. You must be in school? Is it cold in here? 16:20, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi :) i'm just trying to cover the gist of the most important story arcs the characters are involved in :) i though that we might be able to do a summary but have a hidden section similar to a spoiler cut where there is a coverage of all major developments for the character. i'll cut it down if you want :) just as long as its true to the characters and the story Come join us on the main talk page where we're trying to figure out a spoilers policy. You've clearly put some thought into this and your input will be welcome. Is it cold in here? 03:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, this is embarrassing. The strip where the robot boyfriend gets delivered _does_ give Hannerdad's full name. I've started an article about him. Is it cold in here? 19:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to encourage you to keep contributing. There's lots to do! Is it cold in here? 05:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Dale material! Is it cold in here? 22:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I just reorganized the Hannelore article along the lines of the Faye article (agreeing with you that as the most visited it deserved attention next). I'm not totally happy with it and welcome feedback. Is it cold in here? 17:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I've outlined a page for Maurice. Do you want to fill it in? Is it cold in here? 20:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for keeping up the edits! The page for Hannerdad makes more sense now. Odd request: could you please say something supportive to me? Someone on the QC forum said the wiki sucks, which discouraged me a bit. Is it cold in here? 17:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I've missed you! Welcome back. The new material is good. Ahh it's good to be back! Had alot of things to sort out as of late but should be back in to editing alot more often now! Your doing an amazing job! you the sole biggest contributer apart from myself and others. Of course the wiki may take a while to get up to scratch because QC has been running for 7 years, so it will take an age to get the whole layout together. And despite neither of us having any previous wiki experience ( i joined for the sole reason of this wiki) it is exceptionally through to the specific sections we have done. Don't be discouraged you have done a great job, somthing none of the other fans have even attempted. Hopefully we will get it up to scratch enough to get Jeph's approval if possible. Keep it up IICIH! xx